Shion
Shion is a main character in the light novel, manga, and anime, No.6. Appearance When he was twelve years old, he used to wear a white shirt with a light turquoise button up sweater vest over it, light brown trousers, dark brown shoes and his No. 6 ID bracelet on his left wrist. Initially, he had brown hair and brown eyes, but these changed to white hair and violet eyes (red in the manga and anime) due to the substance emitted from a parasitic wasp. He also developed a long, pink/reddish scar twisting around his body from his neck (just under his eye in the manga and anime) to abdomen to limbs due to the parasite. The long scar seems to have emerged from the inside of his veins. He is quite slim, but not emaciated. He wears black trousers and a red coat with a hood, underneath he wears a white collared shirt with a light turquoise sweater over it. Personality Shion is a kind and gentle teen, but generally naive and idealistic person. He has an amazing IQ level, proven by his acceptance into the Special Course and ability to treat and stitch up the bullet wound in Nezumi's arm (shoulder in the manga and anime) at age twelve. When he was restrained to his own bed by Nezumi, rendered motionless, he seemed fascinated rather than scared of his acquaintance's ability. Despite his nature, if someone or something he loves is in danger, he doesn't hesitate to save them. He is not easily angered, however, he is quick to burst out in violent ways. This is seen when he becomes defensive of Nezumi, attacking and hitting Rikiga when the latter insults Nezumi. In the cave, when Nezumi struggles against Sasori, Shion snaps and wraps wire around Sasori to strangle him, only stopped after Nezumi forces him to. He has also shot and killed a guard, who had in turn gravely injured Nezumi. Shion seems to take on a different personality when he does so. This is proven when he murdered the guard, becoming shocked and frightened once he had pulled the trigger. This darker nature is only hinted at in the manga and anime, but in the novels, it is addressed more often. Nezumi himself openly admits that he fears Shion, and Inukashi picks up on this as well. In the underground cave, Sasori calls Shion a "demon". Though grateful for No. 6, he seems to have a slight doubt about it and the whole system, as noted by Nezumi. He is insecure about many things including his slender body and loves his mother very much. He also seems to like to daydream: but is capable of being aware of what happens in his surroundings when he does. History Shion grew up as an elite member of the No. 6 society. He lived with his mother in an upscale home in Chronos until the age of 12 when he was stripped from his title for helping Nezumi escape. Since then, they lived in the suburbs of No. 6 also known as the Lost Town. His mother currently works as a baker, while he worked for the city until he was arrested for the suspected murder (in the anime it's for doubting the system). He was about to be taken to a correctional facility until Nezumi rescued him and forced him out of the city. Not too long after he began staying with Nezumi, Shion developed the warning signs of being infected by a parasite that had begun plaguing No. 6. He managed to survive because Nezumi extracted the parasite just in time; the infection did, however, leave permanent scars and other changes on his body. Since he made it out of the full effects of the infection, Shion believes that he can warn and help cure the city of it. Plot Powers & Abilities Intellect: Shion is academically brilliant, and comes to understand the process of Eluyrias' wasps easily due to his main studies of ecology. When he was two, he was accepted into No. 6's elite, and, if not for helping Nezumi when he was twelve, would have been sent out of No. 6 to further his studies. Relationships Nezumi Shion is shown to care deeply about Nezumi and has stated that Nezumi means more to him than any one else in the anime. He also states how he is drawn to "rat". The two have also been seen being protective over each other, Shion almost strangling Rikiga after the man had offered Nezumi a job as a prostitute. Both have put their lives on the line for each other with Shion actually dying in the anime, although he gets a second chance. It is heavily suggested that Shion has romantic feelings for Nezumi. He states that he doesn't know what name he gives to his feelings. He says this when thinking in the manga 'I was human when he stole my heart, I was human when I longed to be by his side'. When the time came for their goodbyes, Shion cries (in the manga and novels) and asks Nezumi if he could go with him, even telling him a world without Nezumi means nothing to him. As of present times, Shion and Nezumi haven't seen each other in three years. Trivia *His name comes from a wild flower (specifically, the aster). His mother gave him that name due to the fact that she likes to pick wild flowers. * Shion's ID number is Qw-55142 after he loses his Gifted Curriculum status. * Shion dislikes celery. *Shion has a habit of pulling his hair when he's anxious or stressed. *Shion will do just about anything to save Nezumi. Category:Characters Category:Male